


This is scary

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Kimi ni Todoke | From Me to You
Genre: Cute, F/M, Ghosts, Halloween, Humor, Scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Shouta tries to scare Sawako after getting tired.
Relationships: Kazehaya Shouta/Kuronuma Sawako
Kudos: 1





	This is scary

Shouta was making a haunted maze

"There that oughta scare her"

Flashback opens

Shouta was auditioning for the play but Sawako appears behind him

"Hi"

Shouta screamed

Shouta was playing shadow puppets but Sawako makes a grim reaper

Sawako laughed

Shouta run away screaming

Flashback closes

Shouta said "Didn't seen her anytime soon"

But Sawako appears behind Shouta

Shouta screamed "YES YOU COULD GO TO A MAZE OF FEAR!!"

Thunder crashing

Sawako walked into a maze

Sawako said "Well here I go"

Wake Up by Humanwine played as ghosts followed her

Sawako thought 'Calm down Sawako it's only a haunted maze'

Later

Shouta laughed "I can't wait to see the look on Sawako's face when she got scared!"

Suddenly Sawako appears behind Shouta

"Hello"

Shouta screamed in terror

Sawako kissed Shouta on the cheek

Shouta blushed

The End


End file.
